percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter Sixty-Three of Doom
The sixty-third chapter of Eternal Destiny The Dagbert-Atak Unity: Part Two Dante Dagbert and Akira Noon discussed the various points in the two turfs. CHAPTER SIXTY-THREE OF DOOM Dana's heart sank. That contract was everything. She had betrayed the legacies of Stract... stolen millions... sold out Team Triangle... Because of her, Edison had only grown more powerful. Because of her, the legacies had to live in fear constantly. Because of her, Rune was dead. All so she could fulfill the terms of the contract and get rid of Edison. But the contract was gone now, nothing but ashes. Nothing left but to keep Team Triangle and the other legacies safe. "You bastard," a voice said. Dana didn't even notice that Nora Patterson had followed her to the S. S. Noatak. And... she wasn't alone. Dozens of other legacies stood behind her. She charged at Edison. "No," Dana choked out. Edison blasted Nora away with a burst of wind. "Nora... Stop... You're only going to get yourselves killed!" "Quiet down, Dana," Nora said. "We're going to keep on fighting until it ends... one way or another." "That goes for us too," Caitlyn said. "No..." Dana tried to shout, but it was no more than a whisper, unheard over the shouts of "Dolor!", "Astrapí̱!", "With all due respect, Anoichtó!" and many others. Edison was nothing but air pretty much the whole time. Immune to everything the others threw at him. So in addition to all that... Dana couldn't even protect Team Triangle or the legacies. There was only one thing to do, and Dana tried her hardest not to. But within seconds, her willpower broke and she sank to her knees, letting the tears fall to the ground. She could no longer see through the tears, so she was going just on sounds. Just a little over the shouting and attacks, she heard... hoofbeats. A horse had come onto the S. S. Noatak, with a person riding atop it. He was not wearing a shirt, making a scar on his chest, shaped like a twelve-pointed star, visible. He looked at Dana, then ran straight through the crowd and punched Edison in the face. Edison rubbed his face. "I was intangible," he muttered. "How did you hit me?" "You've been messing with the legacies of Stract," the shirtless guy said. "You stole countless drachmas. You broke a magic contract. And worst of all... you made Dana cry." "That was worse than all the other stuff?" one of the legacies asked. "Not worse in general," he admitted. "Worse for him. See, Dana Peroll is my friend." His gaze steeled toward Edison. "You don't mess with my friends and expect to be forgiven." At that point, Edison finally recognized his face. "How? I thought I-" "You thought wrong," said Devon H. Rune. "And you're going to pay for that." Links Eternal Destiny Previous Chapter: Chapter Sixty-Two of Doom Next Chapter: Chapter Sixty-Four of Doom Trivia *This chapter was written by DarkCyberWolf on 4 August 2013. *Characters met this chapter: None Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Eternal Destiny Category:Chapter Page